Curved
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Just as he planned, Yuma managed to score the lead for the school play!... the female lead, that is. It's been hard enough trying to avoid dreaming during class, but with the male lead being Ryoga Kamishiro, will Yuma be able to stay in reality?
1. Chapter 1

"Rio, are you going to explain this to me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryoga. If you have forgotten, or gone blind, I have these bandages over my eyes. Whatever you may be holding up for me to look at I can't see."

"I just told you I had the cast list for the play at school. Shouldn't you be able to figure out the rest?" Ryoga asked impatiently.

Rio moved her head to where her brother's voice was coming from. She hoped Ryoga could picture the look on her face. "You just stated a fact and asked me to explain. I think you're the one who needs to do some explaining."

Ryoga's eyebrow twitched. Rio knew exactly what point he wanted to bring up and the smirk she had in her voice wasn't helping her innocence.

"Fine, I'll read you this cast list," Ryoga stated with irritation. "Let's start with the lead. Oh wait, it's me!"

Rio smiled. "Congr-"

"No, none of that. I didn't even audition. What did you do to get me the part?" Ryoga questioned.

Rio chuckled. "Remember that time you told me there were auditions going on at school about the play? Well, I managed to find out what the plot was. That time I asked you to recite lines from my favorite animes, I had a hidden camera recording you. I just sent it in to the school after you left," she explained.

Ryoga opened his mouth, but closed it. That was pretty sly of Rio to use the video auditions. However, he couldn't help but wonder how Rio managed to get a hold of the plot. More importantly, how did she read it and manage to send the audition to the school? Could she possibly have another visitor running around helping Rio with her plots? Or was it a personal nurse from the hospital?

Ryoga sat down in the chair placed in front of Rio bed. "So, who do you have working for you?"

Rio smirked. "A famous friend of yours."

Rio could hear Ryoga's hand slap his face. "Oh god why?" he complained. Something told Ryoga that his friend put that devious plot in Rio's head.

"Did it hurt when you slapped your face?"

"I think I may have left a mark."

Rio laughed. Ryoga was really stupid at times. She could still remember the one time the two of them dueled and Ryoga cut himself while drawing a card.

"Hey Ryoga, is there a female lead?" Rio asked.

Ryoga removed his hand from his face. "Yeah. There are two of them. Let's see who they are." He took the cast list from his hands and scrolled through the list in search of the other lead.

_Nina: Sei_

_Milly: Kotori_

_Kallen: Cathy_

_Cera: Sachi_

_Shirley…_

Ryoga eyes grew wide. The one female lead, Shirley, was _Yuma_.

"Well, who is it?" Rio asked.

Ryoga opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. He couldn't seem to believe that Yuma got the female lead. Obliviously, someone screwed up when posting the cast list, right? Or maybe it was a joke?

"Well, she's certainly not female," Ryoga said. "It's Yuma."

Even through the bandages, Ryoga could see the disbelief on Rio's face. "Oh _hell_ no."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all liked the first chapter in my new story! It's basically a continuation of chapter 20 of my Word of the Day drabbles. I wasn't going to continue it, but thanks to Hana13's suggestion I decided to write a sequel.

I plan for this to be a short multi-chapter story. Overall, the story will be about 8-12 chapters. The chapters themselves will be longer than this first one, but probably not over 2,500 words.

As the story progress, I want to attempt on adding some yaoi. However, I have never written anything with yaoi. I'm honestly not a big yaoi reader. The only yaoi couple I actually look for stories on would be MelloxMatt from Death Note. So with me luck with this!

On another note, I'm basing the play off an anime I've written. For those of you who have seen the anime, it will be obvious which anime it is. How many of you can figure it out?

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone! Get onstage! Let's start from the top!" Takashi announced. The class rep was the mastermind behind this play. However, the term mastermind was used loosely. Many of the students did watch anime, after all. Still, even if he did turn a fairly serious anime into a "horrible, fan-girl-like romance" (A quote from Shark as he walked in the room for rehearsal), Takashi was still the director.

"For this scene we introduce our protagonist, Lelouch," Takashi said. Cautiously, he walked toward Shark. He may have become Yuma's friend, but the class rep couldn't help still being intimidated by the duelist.

"Um, Shark. For this scene, you're going to be walking all around the stage and interacting with your friends. By the end of the scene you want to be off stage with Shirley for the next scene," Takashi explained.

Shark sighed. He only continued with this play for Rio's sake. She really wanted to see him act. Rio always complimented her brother on his acting skills. Shark didn't believe he could act, but apparently he could perform well enough to become the lead in the play.

"Sure," he responded with boredom and moved onstage.

In the back of Heartland Middle School was an auditorium with a beautiful stage used for various performances. The room had rows of chairs set up in the middle with the entrances behind the seats. The stage stood a few feet higher than the floor. The base of the stage was dressed with a large black skirt to match the curtains when they were closed. Each side of the stage had a small staircase to easily navigate between the audience and backstage quickly.

Using one of these staircases, Kotori appeared from backstage and traveled to Takashi. "Hey Class Rep, have you seen Yuma anywhere? I found a wig for him, but I need to make sure it fits."

Kotori held the bright orange wig up. Takashi looked around for the male playing the female lead. "Yuma! Where are you? We need you over here!"

Tetsuo emerged from backstage with Yuma over his shoulder. "I think I found him."

Yuma flailed around in Tetsuo's grasp. "No! Let me go! I can't where _that_! I'll look like a girl!"

Kotori scurried up stairs and struggled to get the wig on Yuma's head. "That's the point Yuma!"

After a war with Yuma, Kotori finally managed to get the wig on. "There! It's perfect! How does it feel?"

"Hot and itchy. Take it off Kotori!" Yuma complained.

Tetsuo let Yuma down. "That's why you have to where the wig during practice so you get used to it, you know?" he told his friend.

Yuma was about to retaliate, but Takashi cut him off with instructions. The ensemble ran to their places for the first act and readied themselves for the scene.

Yuma wasn't entirely sure where he was supposed to be. Listening to Takashi's stage directions was just like class. Since he was in doubt, Yuma decided it was best to dash back stage and pop out from a random point when it was time for his lines. However, Yuma didn't count on smashing into someone else as he went backstage.

"Would you watch where you're going?" the person Yuma hit complained.

"Sorry!" Yuma said. "Didn't see you there!"

"I figure out that much. Wait, Yuma, that's not you, is it?"

Yuma blinked a few times to compose himself. He really hit this person harder than he thought. Slowly, he looked up to see the person he ran into was Shark.

"Yeah it's me," Yuma answered sheepishly. "Who else would it be?"

Shark's eyes widened. He turned away to hide the streak of blush that tinted his face a light shade of red. "Well, you really do look like a girl with that wig on."

Now it was Yuma's turn to turn a shade of red. It complimented the color of the wig quite nicely. "I-I guess that's good since I ended up with the girl's part in the play, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Shark said. "Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the stage?"

"Oh yeah! I have to go now!"

Yuma ran off to the other side of the stage. Thank goodness Shark knew where he was supposed to be.

Yuma began scratching his head. This wig was really itchy. How did actors deal with this on TV? It was maddening! Yuma contemplated on taking off the wig, but there was no way he'd be able to get it back without Kotori's help. The one thing Yuma remembered from Takashi's directions was that Kotori was on the other side of the stage.

The boy let out a loud sigh and continued to scratch his head. Yuma scratched his head harder and faster, but it barely helped.

"Why are wigs this itchy?" Yuma vented his problems.

"Hm, so these masses of hair are used to change the appearance of one's own hair? How interesting," Astral said as he emerged from the key.

Yuma yelped as Astral revealed himself. "When did you get there?"

"Yuma, I have only been here for a few seconds. Moreover, shouldn't you be used to my constant presence? I am, quite literally, always with you."

Yuma rolled his eyes at the spirit. "I was in the middle of something Astral! You ruined my concentration! Not that this itch is going away anyway."

Astral stared as Yuma continued to viciously scratch his head. He wondered what was wrong with Yuma's head. It appeared that the pressure created by his fingers was helping the discomfort in his head. Astral had an idea. He extended his hand, touched Yuma's head, and began to perform the same motions the boy was doing.

Yuma stopped scratching his head. There was something touching his head. It was moving around the top of his head at a moderate pace. Was this Astral? Whatever it was, the wig itch was immensely soothing.

Astral began to slow down as Yuma removed his hands from his head. Did he manage to help the boy? Or did the discomfort simply fade away?

The itch began to return as Astral slowed down.

"Astral, faster," Yuma said. Astral complied with the boy's wishes and began to rub his head at the original pace. "Faster," Yuma told him again. Once again, the spirit followed Yuma's request. "Faster!" Yuma ordered.

"That's what she said."

Yuma jumped. "Tonkunosuke! You startled me!"

The small boy snickered. "If you say so, _miss_."

Yuma furrowed his eyebrows, but before he could say anything Tonkunosuke continued. "Aren't you supposed to be onstage soon?"

Yuma's eyes widen. He looked onstage to see Shark exchanging a few lines with Kotori. Yuma quickly grabbed a script that was lying around backstage (he forgot his own at home) and found the page the actors were reading from. Just as Tonkunosuke said, Yuma's stage time was within the next two lines.

"Milly, you're impossible," Shark told Kotori.

Kotori smirked. As instructed by the script, she ignored the comment. "Well, look over there! Someone's here to see you Lelouch," Kotori said teasingly. She looked down at her wrist. "Now look at the time. Looks like I have something to go attend to. Don't get too crazy being alone!"

Kotori hurried offstage. The unprepared Yuma realized it was time for his line. He quickly dashed onstage and opened his mouth. "Hey there-"

"Cut!" Takashi yelled. "You were supposed to come onstage slowly and look around for Lelouch, Yuma."

"Something says he wasn't listening earlier," Shark said.

"Hey! I was too!" Yuma protested even though he knew Shark was right.

Takashi sighed. "Let's just continue with the scene from Shirley's line. Action!"

Yuma quickly found his character and put on a smile. "Hey there Lelouch! Are you doing anything right now?" he said in a high voice. Yuma actually sounded like a girl with this voice.

Shark smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Yuma asked, breaking his character.

"You make a really convincing girl," Shark told him.

Yuma blushed madly. "It's only 'cause I'm in character! I have to act like a girl!"

"Are you acting right now? Because the words coming out of your mouth sound like any other teenage girl in the world," Shark said. He laughed as the blush on Yuma's face deepened. "You're even blushing like a girl!"

Yuma felt a smile creep onto his face. He had never heard Shark laugh before. Sure, it was only for a few seconds, but he actually sounded happy for once. The amazing part was that Shark wasn't even in a good mood when he came to rehearsal. Yuma was glad he could give Shark some joy, even if he did have to embarrass himself.

"Come on guys! We have to get on with the scene!" Takashi reminded the actors.

"Oh yeah, that," Yuma mumbled. It was more fun having a good time with Shark than the actual play. Then again, without the play how would have this moment occurred?

A ring chimed onstage. It was Shark's D-Gazer. He pulled out the device and answered it, ignoring Takashi as he nagged him about the use of technology onstage.

"I'm leaving," Shark announced as he hung up from the call. He hopped down from the stage and began to head for the doors.

"Wait! You can't leave now! We're not even halfway through practice!" Takashi said.

"I have things to do. I need to leave now," Shark told the class rep. "By the way, I'll be leaving this time on this day every week."

Before Takashi could even protest, Shark was already out the door.

Yuma frowned. He really wished Shark could have stayed longer. Well, there was always tomorrow. Even with the knowledge, Yuma felt disappointed. What was so important to Shark that he couldn't stick around longer? Sure, he didn't even want any part of this play, but he made the lead. He had a responsibility to uphold because of that.

Yuma stopped his train of thought. Why was he getting so worked up about Shark leaving? Was he really that into his character that his normal feelings were being multiplied because of the mind of a girl? Yuma didn't feel as though he was in character, but what was going on?

_Oh my god, I think I have might have a crush on Shark,_ Yuma thought. He paused. _Wait, how long have I been gay?!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! As a heads up, this story is probably going to go pretty quickly. Feelings and other actions will usually happen throughout a chapter instead of a few chapters or a very long chapter. The story might actually be less than 8 chapters. I guess we'll just have to see with that one!

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I honestly didn't expect all of that feedback after one chapter! Also, this story will be a shonen-ai. I don't think I could write anything else when it comes to yaoi in all honesty!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is this happening to me?" Yuma cried out. He began to pace back and forth in the small area he had in the attic. "First I somehow get the female lead in this play and now I'm gay! Great, just great."

Astral floated nearby and observed the boy. "Yuma, I do not see the reason of your stress. You just said that the events in your life were 'great, just great'."

Yuma rolled his eyes at Astral. "It's called sarcasm, Astral."

"I see," Astral said. "But still, even with understanding the last sentence of your previous statement was a lie, I cannot see the problem. I do understand that a teenage male doesn't enjoying acting as a female, though adult males may act as females in various plays and movies. It is the complaint of your newfound homosexuality I am not quite grasping."

Yuma dropped to the floor out of mental exhaustion. "I haven't even told Akari that I'm the female lead. I can't tell her I'm gay too!"

Astral raised an eyebrow toward Yuma. "Is there something wrong with informing your sister of your sexual orientation? Is it one of those human ways that causes them to die, like seeing them as they dispose of their waste?"

"It's not that. It's just… it's just I don't know how Akari will react to all of this. I mean, she'll probably get mad at the school for giving me the girl's part or she might just laugh at me. But it's the other thing," Yuma told Astral.

"Is your sister against homosexuality?" Astral asked.

Yuma scratched the back of his head. He had no idea on his sister's views on sexual orientation, nor did he care until now.

Yuma thought about avoiding the whole "I'm gay" thing until later. He already knew the first conclusion Akari would think of was that he had a boyfriend. Yuma didn't need to explain that until there was actually a boyfriend in the picture. Still, there was the issue of his part in the play.

"How am I going to tell her about my part in the play?" Yuma thought aloud. The boy snapped his fingers as he thought of a solution. "Hey Astral, you wouldn't mind acting like Akari so I can practice telling her about playing the girl's lead in the play?"

Astral looked down at Yuma. "I suppose it would be fine. However, I cannot predict the reaction that your sister will have."

"That's fine. I just need to say it out loud to someone," Yuma told the spirit. "Okay, I think I'm ready." Yuma cleared his throat and began to explain the situation. "Um, hey, Nee-chan. The cast list for the play came out the other day."

Yuma stopped and looked at Astral. The boy leaned in a bit as if he was waiting for something. Astral gave Yuma a small look of confusion, not understanding what the boy wanted.

"Astral, you're supposed to act like Akari and ask what part I got," Yuma complained. "Come on, give me something to work here with. I mean, you are basically an emotionless spirit with a bunch of useless knowledge I don't listen to, but you've got to give me _something_ here!"

"Yuma, I had already informed you that I cannot predict your sister's reactions. That also includes responses and movements," Astral explained.

Yuma sighed and put his hands on his hips. "You're killing me Astral."

"Yuma! Don't die! What do I need to do to save you?" Astral asked with panic.

Yuma rolled his eyes. "It's an expression. You need to get out more."

Astral folded his arms. "You're blaming me for not coming out enough? Aren't you the one who needs to come out of the closet?"

The sound of Yuma falling on the ground rang throughout the attic. "So you understand _that_ phrase, huh?" Yuma pushed himself off of the ground and sighed. "Fine, I'll just talk to myself like a crazy person since you're not going to be any help."

Yuma cleared his throat again. "Hey, Nee-chan, the cast for our school play was announced the other day and you see-"

"Hey Yuma, are you okay? I heard something loud come from up here."

"-I'm going to play the female lead in the play."

Yuma and Akari blinked at each other. Of all the times Akari could chose to come up and check on Yuma it had to be now. She never came up when he fell off of his hammock almost every morning, or when he was literally yelling at Astral as he tried to explain some random thing about Earth. Oh no, it had to be now when he was planning his confession about the play.

"Yuma, are you serious?" Akari asked.

The boy contemplated on saying no, but Akari had already heard him. "Y-yes. Would you like to see my wig?"

Akari entered the attic and hugged her brother. "You're going to look so cute! What does your wig look like? I bet you're going to look just like mom with that on! None of the boys better mistake you as a cute girl with that on."

Yuma gave a half-heart chuckle. He had no idea what just happened, but Akari seemed to be taking the whole "I'm the female lead in the play" thing very well.

"I wonder how she'd react if I told her I was also gay right now," Yuma said aloud.

"Yuma, you're sister is still in the room," Astral reminded him.

Yuma's eyes went wide. He slowly turned toward his sister, who was also wide-eyed in shock.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Akari said. It was better to get all of her reactions out at once instead of one at a time.

Yuma contemplated on telling her about Astral, but she's somehow make a story out of that. "No, there's nothing else I'm going to say."

"Okay then," Akari said. She quietly left the attic and closed the door. Yuma could hear her shouting as soon as the door closed. "You were right Baa-chan! You win the bet!"

"You two had a bet about me being gay?!"

*.*.*.

A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. I think I captured Yuma's and Astral personalities pretty well. I haven't had the chance to write Astral. How do you guys think I did?

I hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

_Yuma fell to the ground as his life points dropped to zero. He rubbed the back of his head before looking up and found a hand extended to him._

"_I don't have all day," Shark said. "Get up already."_

_Yuma chuckled and grabbed Shark's hand. "Thanks. The duel was really fun! We should do it more often!"_

_Shark rolled his eyes. "Yuma, we duel all of the time. How much more do you honestly want to duel?"_

_A wide grin spread across Yuma's face. "I think we both know there's no limit to the amount of duels I want to be a part of!"_

_Shark gave a small smile. "We know that only too well. Come on, we're going to be late for the movie."_

_Yuma felt a light squeeze on his hand. He looked down to see…_

"_Yuma! Won't you wake up already?"_

*.*.*.

Kotori scowled at her friend. Yuma was always asleep during class and Kotori would wake him up every time he dozed off. However, it seemed that Yuma didn't want to wake up this time. Kotori sighed and went to her last resort.

"Aiiiyaahh!" Yuma shouted. "Kotori, what was that for?"

The teacher glared over at Yuma. The boy chuckled nervously as the teacher resumed his lesson. The teacher knew well enough that sending Yuma to the office would only allow the boy more time to sleep. He did this way too often.

"Would you mind explaining why you hit me with that book?" Yuma asked in a loud whisper.

"You wouldn't wake up. I had to do something," Kotori told her friend.

"Why? The dream was getting to the good part!" Yuma complained.

"Good part? What were you dreaming about? Even those dreams when you become Duel Champion I can wake you up from." A mischievous grin slid onto Kotori's face. "Unless, you were thinking about someone."

Yuma gulped loudly. "Now why would I be thinking of anyone?" he said nervously. "It's not like there's anyone special to think about, especially during class where I should be learning all of this amazing, interesting knowledge!"

Kotori rolled her eyes. "Yuma, we both know that's a lie. Something tells me you have a girl on your mind."

"You're wrong," Yuma told Kotori. As they say, honesty is the best policy.

However, Kotori wasn't convinced. Yuma was diffidently crushing on someone. She and Yuma were like family. If there's one thing Kotori knew about her relationship with Yuma was that he could never hide something from her. That boy always told her everything, no matter how embarrassing. He even told her about that one disturbing dream that involved the riding crop. Kotori shivered at the thought.

"Come on Yuma, spill it," Kotori pressed. "Is it Cathy? Have you seen Shark's sister? Is she cute? Is she the one you're daydreaming about?"

"Wrong one," Yuma muttered.

Kotori's eyes widened. "No way!" she whispered loudly. The girl brought her voice down as she spoke her next words. "I can't believe you're gay! And with Shark of all people."

"Don't say that here!" Yuma complained. "We aren't even together or anything. We're just friends. And why do you think I'm gay?"

"Well, you just told me not to say anything here where people can hear us. Also, if you weren't gay the first thing out of your mouth would've been, 'Kotori, I'm not gay!' You are really bad at trying to cover up something," Kotori said.

"Fine, you win… again." Yuma said dejectedly. "So, what do you want this time?"

"There are these really cute boots over at the mall that I want. I'll show you over the weekend," Kotori told Yuma. When they were children, Yuma agreed that he would buy Kotori one thing that she wanted ever time she was right. However, ever time Yuma was right he would only get dinner at Kotori's house. At the time, it was seemed like a good deal.

Kotori giggled. Yuma raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Kotori grinned. "Let's just say that our costumes are in today."

Yuma's eyes grew to the size of plates. "Oh hello no."

*.*.*.

"Oh hell yeah!" Yuma shouted. "The costumes aren't here! No skirt for me!"

"Calm down Yuma," Shark complained. "People in America can hear you."

"Heh, sorry Shark," Yuma said.

"It's fine. I have to admit that I'm glad the costumes aren't here. I think our director is just trying to force us all to cosplay."

Yuma laughed. Honestly, it would be awesome if everyone in the school cosplayed one day. Everyone would look so neat. Yuma couldn't help wonder what Shark would look like. Would it be something tight that showed off the older boy's muscles? Or maybe he's wear one of those outfits that just made you look sexy. Those were always great outfits. Perhaps…

"We got a package!" Takashi shouted. Yuma snapped out of his fantasies and walked over to see the contents of the package.

"Who sent it?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know. There's no name or even a return address. It just says, 'To the Heartland Middle School Drama Department.'" Takashi answered. "Well, let's see what's in it!"

The people who gathered around the leaned in closer as Takashi open the package.

"NOOOOOO!" Yuma shouted.

The contents of the package were the costumes needed for the play.

"Hey look, there's a card," Kotori said. She picked up the card and began to read. "'I managed to find out that your package was misplaced. I've taken the liberty to order you new costumes and donate them to your play.' Hmm, it's not signed."

Everyone looked around at each other to see if anyone had the slightest idea of who sent the package. While all of the ruckus buzzed through the room, Shark's D-Gazer vibrated.

The duelist took out the device to see he had a text.

_I hope you guys like the costumes =)_

Shark moaned. Having a famous friend really sucked sometimes. He sent back a reply to his friend.

_I hate you_

As Shark sent the text he heard a loud commotion come from backstage. It sounded like Yuma was part of it. Something told Shark that he was going to see the younger boy in a skirt soon. Now that would be funny.

"No Kotori! You can't make me get into that!"

"Yuma, put on the skirt or I'll tell everyone about that dream with the riding crop and-"

"No! Look, I'm putting on the skirt! See, it's all good!"

Yuma emerged from backstage with his entire costume on. Shark nearly fell over when he saw Yuma. He looked beautiful. In fact, you could mistake Yuma for a girl if you didn't realize there was a boy under that wig. Shark could feel his face turn red as he stared at Yuma.

Shark quickly turned around and pulled out his D-Gazer.

_On second thought, I love you. You're the best._

Less than a minute later, his D-Gazer went off.

_I know. But I don't think it's me you're in love with ;)_

_Go get him Ryoga!_

Shark smirked. How his famous friend deduced that with only one text he'd never know. Shark's smirk turned into a glare as he recalled what his friend had said.

_What do you mean by him?_

*Vibrate*

_No straight guy can talk about another guy for as long as you talked about that Yuma kid. Tell me the whole story when the play is over! I want to write some yaoi based off of it!_

Shark growled and sent another text.

_You don't even like yaoi._

*Vibrate*

_But your sister does =)_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: There will be a certain character appearing in this chapter who may be OOC. However, we don't know his true personality due to reasons I'll explain later. I tried to give him a personality I think would be fitting. I hope you guys agree with me!

*.*.*.

"While reading over the script last night, I think there's something we're are missing in the play," Takashi told his cast. "To summarize, we need a kiss scene!"

Everyone turned around as they heard a loud crash. Yuma had fallen off the stage with the class rep's words. "Wh-wha…" Yuma distantly said. That crash could've caused brain damage considering it was the eighth time he had fallen today. Daydreaming and walking never mix.

"Don't worry Yuma, it's nothing overly romantic," Takashi continued. "As much as a full on kiss would be golden, I don't want anyone to feel awkward during the kiss. It'll just be a kiss on the cheek."

"Now isn't that disappointing!" someone announced as he slammed open the doors of the auditorium. "Are you really going to steal the audience of their fanservice?"

"It's IV!" many of the girls screeched.

IV smiled and waved to his fans. "Hello my darling fans! I was stopping by to see if the costumes I sent were perfect for all of the cast members."

"You're the one who sent us the costumes?" Takashi asked in surprise. "Why?"

IV smirked. "I couldn't have my dear friend go onstage without a costume, now could I?"

"Get the hell out of here, IV," Shark casually said. Of all of the times this guy showed up, why was it now he chose to be a nuisance? It was bad enough he was always around Rio.

"My dear friend, ladies and gentlemen!" IV announced with a hand gesturing to Shark.

"Since when did you guys become friends? I thought you still had some kind of grudge against him?" Yuma asked Shark.

"It's a long story involving ice cream and a key. I'd rather not explain that," Shark said. "In short, he's a pest who keeps flirting with my sister and he texts like a girl!"

IV walked over to Shark and Yuma. "Still denying the inevitable, huh Ryoga?" Shark glared at IV who just laughed. "See that glare. That's why I text all of those smilies. You need a good facial expression influence." He turned out to face the cast and began to talk. "I believe you all were in the middle of rehearsal when I stepped in the door, am I correct? I remember something about your director robbing the crowd of their well deserved fanservice."

"It's because the scene would be awkward," Takashi snapped. He hasn't completely forgiven IV for that duel during the World Duel Carnival. "Yuma is the female lead and Shark is the male lead. We can't have them have a real kiss."

"What if they were comfortable with it?" IV suggested. Both Shark and Yuma turned their heads as blush flooded their cheeks.

"I suppose that would be okay," Takashi mumbled.

"Perfect!" IV turned back to Shark and Yuma. "So what do you guys say?"

"No," Shark quickly said out of embarrassment. What the hell was IV doing? This guy obviously had some plan to get him and Yuma together, but it didn't need to be in front of everybody.

Yuma couldn't help but feel hurt by Shark's quick response. Sure, he didn't expect Shark to swing the same way, but it sounded harsh to Yuma's ears. His crush didn't want to kiss him.

IV sighed. "Well, we tried the easy way."

IV grabbed Shark and Yuma by the arm and dragged the two back stage. He scanned the area until the perfect room came into view. IV shoved the two boys into the room.

"What the hell IV!" Ryoga complained.

IV shrugged. He spotted the key to the room and swiped it off the hook it rested on. "If you two refuse to give the fans what they want the easy way we'll have to go with method two." IV stepped out of the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it up. "Come out of the closet when you're ready!"

IV pulled out his D-Gazer and smirked. He left a small camera in the room. Neither Yuma nor Ryoga would be able to see it. The room was the size of a small dressing room and there was no light. Besides, the camera was no bigger than a pin. IV chuckled as he watched the video feed from his camera. He had a perfect view of the room. Yuma and Ryoga couldn't hide from his camera.

"Well Rio, I may not be able to write yaoi, but I can make up a damn good plan to show you some."

*.*.*.

"Face it Yuma, we're stuck," Shark said as Yuma tried in vain to open the door.

"Damn, I think he locked the door," Yuma stated.

"Really? I haven't thought of that possibility," Shark sarcastically said.

Yuma pouted. "I thought IV said we could come out of the closet whenever we wanted."

Shark rolled his eyes. "Two things. One, he's a liar. And two, I think he meant that in another way."

Yuma looked at Shark blankly. "What do you mean by- oh, like that." Yuma chuckled. "Was there any possible way he could've found out about that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I kind of you know," Yuma covered his mouth with his hand and turned the other direction. He mumbled something.

"Go on," Shark said impatiently.

"Well, I, uh, have no romantic interest in the female population," Yuma finally said.

Shark looked shocked. "I honestly didn't expect that. Since you revealed something and used the word population correctly in a sentence I think it's about time I admit to my sexual preference as well."

"Hey! I know how to use words correctly! I don't have a limited vocabulary!" Yuma yelled. He paused as he realized what Shark had just said. "Wait, so you're gay too? I didn't see that coming."

"Of course you didn't," Shark said. "Well, we're still locked in here with no way out and I'm pretty sure IV left. And he's probably going to see Rio! I'm gonna kill him! Yuma, we're busting down this door!"

Yuma laughed. "Come on Shark, don't you want your sister to have a boyfriend?"

"If I did would I be planning on busting down this door?"

Yuma laughed again, but it quickly trailed off. Shark raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing," Yuma said flatly.

"You're lying, Yuma," Shark told him. "There's something on your mind."

"Well, it's just that you were so quick to answer 'no' about that kiss scene it kind of made me feel sad, I guess," Yuma admitted.

Shark turned away from Yuma. "I didn't mean it like that. Five minutes ago I didn't think you were into that and I don't really want anyone to know about which way I swing. I can already hear the fangirls thinking I have something going on with IV. I shiver at the thought."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Yuma said. "You know, we could do the scene, only if you wanted that is. We could always say that IV kept locking us in strange places until we agreed or something like that."

Yuma shuffled nervously. He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying. Honestly, his mind was racing with fantasies of how a kiss with Shark would work out. It was pretty hot (how couldn't anything be when Ryoga Kamishiro was involved?).

Shark looked over at Yuma. Even in the dark room it was easy to see that the younger boy was nervous. Shark smirked and pulled Yuma close to him by his tie.

Yuma's eyes widened as Shark pulled him in. With one bold move, Yuma kissed Shark. The older boy smirked inwardly as he returned Yuma's kiss.

The two broke their sweet kiss and smiled at each other.

"I didn't think it was possible, but your mouth tastes like rice," Shark said. Yuma whined as Shark laughed at him. "Come on, it's time to come out of the closet."

Yuma smiled and nodded his head.

Before the two boys could leave the closet, the door opened. Kotori rushed into the room and strangled all of the air out of Yuma with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she shrieked.

"Choking… me!" Yuma managed to spit out. Kotori let go of her best friend and gave him an apologetic smile. "Were you listening to us the whole time?"

"Actually I had video," Kotori said.

"Video?" Yuma yelled.

Shark felt his D-Gazer vibrate and immediately picked it up. It was Rio.

"I'm so happy for you! It sounds like you and Yuma are going to make a great couple. I can't wait to get these bandages off of my eyes so I can see this video!" Rio said.

"Hey Ryoga!" IV called out and came into the D-Gazer's picture. "Would you like a video of your kiss too?"

Shark could feel his eye twitch in rage. Of course IV would put a damn camera in that room! How come he didn't see that one coming? Shark sighed and looked over to Yuma. He was arguing with Kotori about that video IV sent her. Shark smiled. Even though all of this insanity just took place, he had and amazing boyfriend to make up for it.

*.*.*.

A/N: Originally Shark's famous friend was never going to make an appearance. He was just going to be some ambiguous person. However, I didn't have any ideas for this and I saw some of you ask if the famous friend was IV. Thank you to all who wrote that in a review, it really helped me write this!

I hope IV wasn't OOC. Technically, we only know how he acts when he was under the influence of Tron. I hope the personality fit him!

I'm also very sorry I didn't post this much faster. I'm going to blame the hurricane that came my way (my area wasn't hit that hard). Weather sucks.

Also, I would like to note that I have never written a kiss scene before, so sorry that it was so short!

Speaking of things being short, I'm surprised this wasn't longer. I wish I kept my original inspiration in the beginning of the story, but I kind of forgot what I had planned. I should probably write down my ideas more often.

Well, I hoped you all liked the story, especially those of you who don't usually read yaoi! If you like my writing style and would like something straight to read, my story "Heartland Highschool Host Club" would be something good to read! (shameless self promoting!) Until the next story!


End file.
